Legend By Marie Lu FanFiction
by TheArtOfReading
Summary: June and Day are separated for a long period of time. June Is coming back with Anden on this travel around the country, 4 days earlier then expected. June doesn't know why. Day is awaiting June to com back. but gets a phone call that Juene is coming back early. He leaves the house and bumps into a unwanted enemy.


Legend

Fan fiction by: TheArtOfReading

Chapter 1: Not so friendly welcome

**This is just a heads up! **

**I'm no professional writer, and I write for fun. **

**I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Marie Lu's novel "Legend"**

**Enjoy reading! **

**P.S I'm only trying this out, so If you want more of this fanfiction I WILL write more. I just need feedback J**

**This is all POV, just like "Legend", if anyone is going to be confused…**

**P.S.S: If you want any other fan fictions just Comment them! I've read a lot of dystopian books so if you would like a different fan fiction, just ask!**

**P.S.S: If you want a chapter 2, Give a favourite or a review! I'll only write more if you want me too! I'll also just be writing chapter 2 for fun, it takes a long time..**

June: It has been 7 days 24 minutes and 52 seconds. Those days felt like years. I've been away from Day far to long, I haven't seen him since he told me to take the princep job with Anden. Where could he be? How is he? Is he okay? All these thoughts were swarming my head, then all of a sudden someone says "June?"

I snap out of my daydream, dammit we're still in this damn airplane we're flying over the other sectors just for "fun." I face Anden.

"Yes?" I snapped, a little to harsh.

"Are you okay June? You seem a little jumpy…" Anden replies in his soft voice.

"I'm fine. Where are we headed now?" I said, just skipping to the chase.

"We're going back to Denver because…" He had now time to finish because I barged in with a "WHAT?"

"June… You should rest. I'll wake you up when we get there." He looked at her in a very flirty smile. Anden had a thing for me it was too easy to tell that's one of his weaknesses. As I walk to my rooms about 50 steps, Anden grabs my arm, I jerk back.

"Let go of my arm Anden or I'll break your neck in one snap." I say not even looking at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you June, I just want to ask you something."

"What do you want?" I ask in a disgusted way, I hate it when Anden tries to act like a know it all.

"Are you and Day… Well… Still… um…" he turned beat red.

"I don't know" I tell him trying to sooth down my anger, he just gave me.

"I'll be in my room, when we get to Denver, just knock. No need to come in there's no point." I say through my gritted teeth, as I walk out.

Day: It feels like forever, since I've seen June, but it's only been a week. Damn these days, I won't be seeing her for another 4 days because she's flying with the stupid Elector over the Country, what kind of job is that?

I sit in my luxurious living room, full of expensive marble and silk, touched with a little bit of modern furniture. I just sit on the couch thinking of where June is, then all of a sudden Eden runs into the room. It's been 2 weeks since Eden got out of that hell hole, also when June took the Princep job that I told her to take and 2 weeks I could've told her I was dying. I'm dying… I can't even believe it. I totally forget that Eden is there, so Eden jumps on me.

"Hey Daniel! Did you know I love this house! It's better then the Lake!"

That hits me, some days hit me when I'm in this comfy, beautiful house and the Lake is still like me… Searching for food in the garbage for their family and fighting each other for money.

Here in Denver there isn't any poor people anywhere living on the streets, everyone is treated with the best you can get, I went from zero to hero.

"Daniel? You there?" Eden says curiously. The phone rings, Eden jumps off me and sprints to the phone, he takes his time trying to look for the phone, because he can't see very well he finds the phone and picks it up.

"Hello? Eden speaking, can I help you? I listen to what Eden is saying, and keeping an eye on him, his expression changes that's when I come in.

"Eden who is it?" I ask urgently.

"It's for you Daniel… It's the Electors secretary.." He says.

Oh no… What if something happened to June, what if something terrible happened… I sprint to the phone and grab it from Eden.

"Hello?" ask.

"Hello Day it's Deb, you know Elector Anden's secretary"

"Yeah, is something wrong" I say asking while holding my breath.

"Yes there is."

"Tell me! Is June okay?"

"Yes yes! She is, her and the Elector are having a great time"

For some reason the way she said "her and the Elector are having a great time" doesn't make me happy at all.

"Is June there? Can I talk to her?"

"No you can't, sorry Day. But we have some Urgent news!" She says.

"What is it Deb?"

"The Elector and June are coming back to Denver. They'll be landing in-" I cut her off

"They're coming back today?! Why, today!? Did they forget something?" I was almost screaming.

"No but they're coming back because-"

I slam the phone down and run out the door, dragging Eden with me. I never missed June so much, since the day I told her to take the princep job, it's been a total train wreck. I never thought I'd miss her so much. She still wear's the ruby necklace I gave her that same day. She never taken it off since.

I call the driver from our apartment to come pick us up. I get in.

"Okay driver, take us to the Denver Airport!" I shout in joy.

"All right…" that's all he says

"Um.. You okay sir?" I ask.

"Is he okay?" Eden asks.

"I'll be okay when you're dead" The voice turns around and the face that faces us is.. Thomas.


End file.
